


Finding Home

by nirroca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confident Kara Danvers, F/F, SuperCorp, awkward beginnings, lena overthinks things between her and kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Lena always thought that love was a weakness. That is until she meets the ray of sunshine known as Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Supercorp, because I had an idea and it wouldn't let me go until I wrote it.

Lena told herself that she didn’t want to make friends now that she’d moved to National City.

She would be fine with her work. She was good at it. It was fulfilling. Challenging. It made her happy.

Relationships were messy. Feelings were pointless. Trust was just a tool that people used to make you weak. Love only ever ended in broken hearts and families that tore themselves apart.

And she was better off without it.

Until she met her. That bubbly, awkward ray of light that was the junior reporter who tripped over her words and spoke in the strangest turns of phrase. She was endearing in a way that surprised Lena and caught her attention in a way that was all too familiar to her. But she was here for business, so she tamped down that interest, and shot down her invite to socialise, making it clear that she wasn’t interested. 

But she found that Kara - that was the ball of sunshine’s name, because  _ of course _ it was - kept showing up in unexpected places. The bar that serves the Single Malt Scotch that she likes. The coffee shop down the street from her office that has the pastries that  _ almost _ taste like those from that quaint little bakery in Paris. 

The more that she runs into Kara, the more Lena wonders exactly when it was that she found her quirky patterned button-ups endearing. How she smiled every time they spoke, the other woman's happiness almost as infectious as her optimism and cheerful disposition. 

She only agreed to let her join her for lunch because they were both there, and they both needed to eat. Or so she kept telling herself. It had nothing to do with how warm she left her feeling. At how their conversations were a highlight to her day. That text from her at all hours of the day made her smile no matter how busy she was.

Somewhere along the way hoping to avoid her turned into looking forward to seeing her and hoping she would hear from her at least once a day.

Stilted lunch dates turned into coffee in the mornings before parting and going about their days.

And then, at some point, that turned into dinners at Kara’s department where she ate too much and laughed even more. Both of them tipsy on expensive bottles of wine that Lena bought to share.

But none of this meant anything. Or so she tried to convince herself every time her heart fluttered in her chest, every time her name lit up on her phone. At the rush she felt every time Kara laughed at something she said when they were curled up on her lounge in the warmth of her apartment. At how Kara looked at her like she was the only person she ever saw in a room, no matter how many people were around them.

Part of her thought Kara was interested in her.

The rest of her thought it would be too good to be true. 

Some nights the feelings were easier to ignore than others, to tamp them down into the little box in her heart labelled ‘Kara Danvers’. But after a stressful week of business negotiations and a little too much wine after skipping lunch Lena felt like she was feeling far too much all at once.

Maybe she was imagining how much closer Kara was sitting to her. She always touched her arm as much as she was in normal conversations right? She’d bought a new shade of lipstick, maybe that's why her gaze seemed to linger on Lena’s lips so much. All she knows is she doesn’t know where she stands with Kara and she’s tired - both physically and emotionally.

It's not like Lena to hesitate finding out what she wants to know, even with something as guarded as her heart. But for some reason, it feels like a leap she’s not ready to take yet.

But then, she supposes that if she waits until she’s ready she’ll never ask. Lena isn’t sure why but this feels more real than anything else in the past, and she doesn’t want to mess things up.

“Kara?” 

“Hmm?” She asks, pausing the movie they’re watching.   
  
“What are we?” Lena asks, tearing off the band-aid.

“What are we?” Kara asks her brow crinkling in confusion, “Friends? I hope?” she finishes, with a nervous laugh.

Blue eyes search her face behind the dark frame of her glasses, and Kara tucks an errant blonde hair behind her ear nervously.

“What’s brought this on?” Kara asks curiously.

There was no backing out of this now. Kara wasn’t one of the best journalists in National City by chance.

Lena hesitates, and if she didn’t know any better, she would think Kara can hear her heart beating against the wall of her chest as she tries to find the right words. Tries, and fails. So she decides to be blunt.

“I like you - more than a friend, and I think you like me too but- but I don’t - now I’m not so sure.” Lena sighs, raking a hand through her hair.

Not normally one to share such things that leave her so vulnerable the last thing she expects is Kara to say nothing. Or to smile widely at her with a look of relief on her expressive face.

“You know for someone so smart you really should trust your instincts more often,” Kara admonishes her softly.

Lena assumes her confusion shows on her face because Kara, showing a surety and confidence that Lena barely feels able to muster elaborates.

“I thought I was being obvious and you were the one that wasn’t interested,”

“I honestly just thought you were being polite,” Lena pauses gathering her thoughts, manicured fingertips fiddling with the stem of her wine glass. “The first time you set foot in my office I thought you were like sunshine. I still do,” Lena sighs. The words don’t feel like enough to describe the lightness and warmth that Kara has brought into her life. But they will have to do. 

She looks up to see those expressive blue eyes looking at her with a tenderness that leaves her feeling bare. Exposed in a way that she's always shied away from. But now she finds that she wants to be seen. Especially if being seen in such a way means that she doesn’t have to hide from her feelings and her fears anymore. Even if it's only with Kara.

“It's funny,” Kara smiles. “You’ve become such a calming presence in my life that I look forward to spending time with you.”

Lena can count on one hand the number of people that could say such a thing about her. Say it and genuinely mean it. So hearing Kara say it she doesn’t just dismiss it, she truly believes it without thinking it's an empty platitude on instinct. Something that's too good to be true. 

One of the things she loved most about Kara was her honesty and earnestness after all.

“Stop second-guessing everything,” Kara murmurs, taking her glass from her and placing it on the coffee table beside them. When did she get so close?

It's instinct, the way she leans into Kara’s palm as she caresses her cheek. She’s warm. So warm. Like the sunshine she so reminds her off. But there is strength to her. Lena can feel it in how Kara is suddenly so sure of herself. In the way that her fingers tangle in her hair, trace the line of her skull as they rest against the back of her neck.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asks, stilling herself as she waits for Lena’s answer.

Lena doesn’t trust herself to speak. Lets the closing of the distance between their breaths be her answer, and trusts that Kara hears all the things she wants to say to her but doesn’t know how in the way she kisses her.

Kara sighs against her mouth, and for the first time in her life, Lena understands what it means to find home in another person. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
